New Friend!
" | image = Oobi episodes - New Friend!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 10b | airdate = November 16, 2003 (source) | previousepisode = "Petting Zoo!" | nextepisode = "Uma Sick" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season one. A day at the park with Grampu becomes very special for Oobi when he meets a five-year-old girl named Frieda who looks very different from him. Oobi learns that differences are good and new friends come in many shapes and sizes. — ABC Television (source) Oobi and Grampu are at the park. They carry a tennis ball and a picnic basket over to a table nearby, where they plan to have lunch. Oobi explains that he is waiting for Kako, who scheduled a playdate with him earlier. While Oobi waits for Kako, he bounces the tennis ball on the table. As Grampu begins taking food and plates out of his picnic basket, Oobi tells him that he is bored. Grampu spots a girl, a foot, by herself and asks Oobi if he wants to meet her. Oobi declines because he is afraid to meet someone who looks different. He decides to play alone. However, the foot says "hi" to him and introduces herself as Frieda. Oobi greets Frieda and tells her his name. Frieda asks Oobi to play with her and he accepts. She wants to play kickball with a dodgeball that she brought, but Oobi discovers that he cannot kick. Oobi suggests playing catch with his tennis ball instead, but Frieda is unable to catch the ball. After taking a moment to think, Oobi tries awkwardly to start a conversation. "Sky," he says. "Blue," Frieda replies. Grampu calls Oobi over to the picnic table for lunch. Oobi says goodbye to Frieda and takes his tennis ball with him. When he arrives at the picnic table, Grampu gives him a sandwich and asks him about Frieda. Oobi explains that playing with her was not fun, because they could not enjoy the same games. Grampu tells Oobi that differences are good. He points to Oobi's sandwich and states that although peanut butter and jelly are different, they taste good together. He then points to a couple walking through the park. He explains to Oobi that differences are the spice of life. Oobi decides to play with Frieda again. They make up a game called "kick-catch," which combines elements of kickball and catch. They realize that they are able to play the game together and cheer. Oobi asks Frieda to give him a "high-five," but she is unable to. He then suggests a "low-five" instead, which she is able to give him. The two friends continue to play as the interview segments begin. During these segments, Oobi asks preschoolers about their friends. Afterwards, Kako joins Oobi, Grampu, and Frieda to play a counting game with the number 5. The episode ends as Oobi finishes the game. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Frieda (played by Cheryl Blaylock) *Background puppets (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo and Noel MacNeal) Oobi-New-Friend-at-the-park.png|At the park Oobi-New-Friend-Oobi-with-his-ball.png|Oobi with his ball Oobi-New-Friend-spotting-Frieda.png|"Oobi! New friend?" Oobi-New-Friend-Grampu-alone.png|Grampu alone Oobi-New-Friend-Oobi-bored.png|Oobi gets bored Oobi-New-Friend-Frieda-says-hi.png|Frieda says hi... Oobi-New-Friend-Oobi-leaves.png|...but Oobi is nervous and leaves. Oobi-New-Friend-time-for-lunch.png|Time for lunch Oobi-New-Friend-talking-with-Grampu.png|"Life! Spice!" Oobi-New-Friend-couple-kissing.png|A couple kissing Oobi-New-Friend-Frieda-gets-sad.png|Frieda gets sad Oobi-New-Friend-playing-kick-catch.png|Playing kick-catch Oobi-New-Friend-low-five.png|Doing a "low five" Oobi-New-Friend-Oobi-happy.png|Oobi happy Oobi-New-Friend-playing-in-the-field.png|Playing in the field Oobi-New-Friend-number-game.png|"Number game!" Oobi-New-Friend-Kako-shows-up.png|Kako shows up Oobi-New-Friend-counting-with-Frieda.png|Counting with Frieda *This episode debuted on the International Day of Tolerance, November 16, 2003. Nickelodeon promoted it as a "special diversity episode." (source) *International air dates: **In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on February 11, 2005. (source) **In China, it premiered on SMG on May 3, 2005. (source) **In Poland, it premiered on Nickelodeon Poland on July 26, 2009. (source) *Frieda becomes a recurring character in the series and makes a second major appearance in "Frieda Friend!" (which takes place after the events of this episode). *This is the first full-length episode where Uma is completely absent. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1